


Don’t You Know how Much I Love You?

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x09 spoilers, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gay, M/M, Mention of 10x09, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Realization, Short, Wake Up Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: *Spoilers for Episode 10x09*After the ‘how do you know you love me?’ Scene, Ian goes home and tries to read between the lines and figure out what exactly Mickey means. Not knowing where else to turn he calls Mandy and she gives him some much needed advice.OrIan doesn’t realize just how much Mickey loves him so he needs a slap in the face to realize it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Don’t You Know how Much I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a few days. I know it’s really short, but I just needed to get it out there. Also Mandy is in this because I miss her, and I feel like she should have been there for their wedding:’(   
> But just the fact that Ian had to ask Mickey how he knows that he loves him shows that Ian himself does not know or understand just how much Mickey does love him, which blows my mind because I think Mickey’s love for Ian is bigger than anything. That is all, Enjoy.

__ _ “How do you know you love me? Huh? How do you really know? I’m bipolar right? I don’t know who I am from one day to the next, I can’t guarantee shit, so why do you wanna spend the rest of your life with me? Are you fucking crazy! Who else have you dated?” _

_ “I’ve dated plenty of peop-”  _

_ “No no no no no, not fucked. Dated, been in love with. How could you possibly know that me that, that this, all of me, all the fucking versions I am. How do you know that that’s what you want to spend the rest of your life with?” Ian stuttered. _

_ “Jesus Christ, Ian. I’ve always known that Gallagher’s were fucked up, but I have never been happy to be a Milkovich. When you get over this whole ‘I am not worthy of love’ bullshit, why don’t you give me a call. Maybe if Barry hasn’t made an honest woman out of me, I’ll still be around,” Mickey says shutting the door in Ian’s face. _

***

Ian lay in his bed thinking over the events of the night.  _ What did Mickey mean?  _ He always knew Mickey wasn’t great at expressing exactly what he was feeling, but Ian wasn’t always great at reading between the lines either. He couldn’t help but feel like he had really messed up this time, and he had no idea how to fix it. 

  
  


***

Mandy was starting to feel very popular tonight, as her phone was now ringing for a second time and no one ever called her. She saw  _ Ian  _ on the caller I.D. She already knew exactly what this was about.

“Hey Ian.”

“Ugh, Mands. I messed up.”

“Yeah you did.”

“Shit he called you?”

“Yup, right before you did.”

“Fuck, what did he say?” Ian asked nervously. 

“Ian, I think you should ask him that yourself. No offense, but you are kind of an idiot. You are supposed to know Mickey better than anyone, but you miss everything he is trying to tell you. Open your fucking ears and listen! Stop being a Gallagher for 5 minutes.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be listening for, Mandy. He doesn’t fucking tell me shit. He makes so many wrong turns just to avoid what he really wants to say, and it can be so frustrating sometimes.”

“Ian, that is just how Mickey is. Love him for it, or get the fuck out before you hurt my brother any more.”

“I don’t want to leave, Mandy. I love him. I just wish he loved me enough to tell me exactly what he means. You know I asked him how he knows he loves me. He couldn’t give me a single straight answer. He’s always just leaving me guessing.”

“Oh shut the fuck up. Seriously you really are stupid aren’t you?”

“What do you-” he was cut off. 

“Ian, for the love of god. Mickey loves you so much! He loves you way more than you could ever love him and you don’t even realize it. He looks at you like you are the fucking sun, his own personal sun in this shitty life. You are the only thing in his life that has ever mattered, Ian. Mickey has had that look in his eye for you since probably the first time you guy’s banged. Yeah maybe he did some shitty things in the past, but he has more than made up for it, and you did your fair share of shitty things too, but he still never let go of you. God if I could get someone to feel even a quarter of the love for me that Mickey has for you I’d be pretty much set. Stop taking advantage of his love, Ian. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Shit, I don’t even know what to say.”

“I don’t need you to say anything, what I need is for you to fix this. Don’t let him go again, Ian. He might just finally break for good this time,” Mandy said before ending the call, leaving Ian sitting in a lonely silence. He laid in bed snuggling up to the pillow on Mickey’s side of the bed trying to absorb any hints of the older man in the material. He had a lot to think about, and all he wanted to do was get Mickey back, no matter what it takes, because he was definitely worth fighting for. 

  
  
  



End file.
